Friday I'm in Love
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: A Finn/Rachel fic set to The Cure's "Friday I'm in Love." I do not own Glee. This is my second Glee fanfic so please read and review. I would love some constructive criticism. Thank you.


**Friday, I'm in Love**

**Author's Note: Second Glee fic, please review. I do not own Glee or the song. It's by the Cure if you didn't know. It's a good song. I really think y'all should listen to it. Anyways, please enjoy! I love me some Finn and Rachel :)**

_**Monday, You can Fall Apart**_

She loved Mondays, the refreshed feeling of the beginning of a new week – a fresh start. The weekends were always such a waste, it seemed. At least during the school week, she could be productive. She walked down the hall with her pleated plaid skirt and penny loafers, her notebooks clutched to her chest.

The day seemed to be going well, until Geometry rolled around. They had gotten their exams back, and Rachel Berry had made a C minus. Rachel Berry doesn't get C minuses. She gets As, and even then, only A pluses. There had to be some sort of mistake. After class, Rachel grabbed the test packet and marched up to the teacher's desk.

"Excuse me, but I really think there is some kind of mistake here. It says I have a C minus. Now, I know you had a lot of papers to grade, Mr. Hunter, and you were probably up late grading thus leading to exhaustion, blurred vision, and the distraction of the brain to thoughts of other things. I will forgive you for this mistake, seeing as you were clearly exhausted while grading, and you can just make this the grade I deserve."

Mr. Hunter plucked the test packet from her hands and changed the C minus to a D. Rachel gasped, feeling her face grow hot with anger.

"I-I don't understand…"

"Not everyone understands Geometry, Rachel. That's why you got the C minus. It became a D because of your attitude. I suggest you work on fixing that."

Rachel grabbed the rest of her things and stormed out of the classroom. Her eyes were blurring and she couldn't see straight. Her face was heating, and she felt nauseous. As she rounded the corner, she ran right into Finn.

"Hey," he steadied her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Just leave me alone," Rachel shrugged out from under his grasp. She did not feel like dealing with Finn right now. She just wanted to be left alone to retreat to the girls' bathroom. Was that so much to ask?

"Whoa," Finn took a step back, "What happened?"

"Nothing. Just go away."

"Uh-uh, I don't think so," Finn moved in front of her, "Tell me what's wrong."

Rachel scurried past and headed right to the bathroom but he had longer legs – football legs – and made it to the bathroom first. He stood in front of the door, blocking her access. His arms spread out, touching either side of the door.

"Talk."

"Would you please move? I need to use the lavatory."

"No you don't," Finn knew her too well for that, "you want to go in there and lock yourself in a stall and cry and I'm not going to let that happen. So talk to me. Tell me what's wrong? Did someone tell you that you're signing was off-key?"

"I resent that!" Rachel gasped.

"I'm just tryin' to figure you out, Rachel Berry. So talk to me. Tell me what happened to turn you into a tornado."

"I got a bad grade in Mr. Hunter's class."

"So?"

"So!" Rachel gasped, a heated, angry laugh escaping her lips, "So Rachel Berry does not get bad grades. Rachel Berry only gets As – A pluses! Rachel Berry doesn't settle for anything less! Rachel Berry…"

"Really needs to chill and quit talkin' about herself in third person," Finn smirked, and she wanted to smack him.

"Just move."

"No. Look, you need to really just chill. Everyone makes bad grades. No one is perfect, Rachel. Not even you."

"I want to be."

"Well you can't be, no matter how hard you try."

"I need to be in there," Rachel nodded towards the door, "I will be okay, just let me get in there so I can get this out of my system. I won't be okay unless I have my little breakdown for a bit, and then I will calm down. I just need to cry for a bit."

"Okay," Finn moved out of her way, and Rachel pushed past him into the bathroom. She was surprised when he followed her inside.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Letting you have your breakdown, but you're not gonna just sit in here and cry by yourself, Rach."

"It's not going to be pretty," Rachel warned as Finn took a seat on the cold tile.

"Did I ask for pretty? No. So go ahead. Breakdown. I'll just be sitting here, waiting to pick up the pieces."

_**Tuesday, Wednesday, Break my Heart**_

"I hate everrrrything about you, so whyyyy do I loooove youuuu?" Rachel belted out the lyrics at the top of her voice, and at the end of the final lyric, she marched over to Finn and shoved him so hard that his chair pushed back a bit.

"Alrighty then!" Mr. Schuester stood up from his stool and marched over to the seats, "That's enough of that. Rachel, why don't you tell us why you chose this song for your assignment on 'Aggression?'"

"Well, I think it is quite plain as day why I chose this song. There's certain…frustrations in my life," her eyes turned into little brown slits that glared towards Finn, "and I found a song that describes exactly how I feel. I mean, honestly, Mr. Schue, how would you feel if you had a girl who you liked – and she liked you – but she wouldn't admit it, or right after she did admit it, she went off and made out with Brittany!"

"Wait…I kissed Mr. Schue's girlfriend?" Brittany blinked, "I-I don't remember that. Or wait…maybe it was last weekend. There was one girl there with lime lipgloss. Does your girlfriend wear lime lipgloss?"

Mr. Schuester rolled his eyes, "Oookay, well I am sorry you're having a lot of frustration right now, Rachel, but I hope singing this song helped."

"Oh believe me," she glared at Finn for a second, "it did."

After Glee Club, Finn ran to catch up with Rachel. She was marching down the hall to her locker, looking quite pleased with herself. It had helped to sing that song. Maybe it was harsh to display such a public outburst, but it had helped in getting her feelings out. At least Finn knew how she felt.

Really, Rachel thought to herself, what kind of moron finally admits that he likes you and then kisses Brittany practically right in front of you. Okay, so maybe it wasn't right in front of her. Maybe she was kind of spying…but that's beside the point!

"Rachel Berry!" Finn shouted, catching up to her, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what you're…"

"Don't be stupid, Rachel. What was that?"

"What was that kiss?"

"Wow, so I kiss Brittany and then you go and embarrass me in front of all of the Glee Club. That's really cool, Rachel."

"You kissed her, Finn. You told me you liked me and I wanted to tell you that I wanted to be your girlfriend after school, but you were talking with Brittany so I kind of followed you and saw you kiss her."

"Well we weren't together."

"We pretty much are, Finn. Face it."

It was true, Finn had to admit. They were practically boyfriend/girlfriend and he could see how Rachel was hurt by what he had done. Maybe it was stupid.

"I don't even know why I kissed her," Finn admitted, "It just happened. But it's Brittany! It didn't mean anything. I felt nothing."

"Sure."

"It's true!" Finn protested, "When I kiss you I feel fireworks and butterflies and it's like epic movie music is playing in the background. When I kissed Brittany, it's nothing. It's like kissing…Styrofoam. Bland."

Rachel was at her locker now, she didn't really know what to say or do, so she plugged in her combination, trying to let it all sink in.

"You broke my heart," she finally said, shoving some books inside.

"Yeah well you break my heart every day."

"How?"

"Every time you mention Jesse St. James, every time I see you kiss Jesse St. James. It breaks my heart."

"I'm sorry I break your heart," Rachel said in all honestly.

"I'm sorry I break yours."

_**Thursday, Doesn't Even Start**_

Finn sat at home, feeling completely sick. He had a cold, and for once, he was thankful he was sick. He wouldn't have to go to school and see Rachel. He wouldn't have to face her.

How could he after yesterday?

Why was it they always managed to break each other's hearts on a daily basis?

He was the last person that would ever – in a million years – want to hurt her. Heck, he wished he could soak up all of her pain onto himself like a sponge. He would rather feel all the pain in the world than to see her hurt or sad or upset.

Finn sneezed.

At least he wouldn't have to face her. Not today. He just couldn't.

_**Friday, I'm in Love**_

Rachel knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Rachel, it's so good to see you. Finn is still not feeling great, but he's up in his room right now in bed. Just go on up. Thank you for bringing over the homework he missed."

Rachel thanked Finn's mother before heading upstairs. She opened the bedroom door and Finn greeted her with a kindly:

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm bringing you the homework you missed," Rachel sat down on the edge of the bed, "and I wanted to see how you're doing. I missed you at school."

"No you didn't. I'm a pain in the ass and you know it."

"True," Rachel grinned, brushing some hair out of his forehead, "but you mean the world to me, Finn, and I just wanted to see you, take care of you for a bit. Do you need anything?"

"Why are we like this, Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Like what?"

"Why do we care so much about each other but don't do a damn thing about it?"

"Because," Rachel brushed some hair from her face, "We know better. We know we can't logically work. It'll be too hard. Too difficult."

"Since when do you give up on a challenge?" Finn grinned.

"Never."

"Exactly."

"So what do you propose we do?" Rachel asked.

"Well," Finn's grin widened, "Rachel Berry, would you please be my girlfriend?"


End file.
